Train Whistle
by PaolaAdara
Summary: ...Because Athrun's destination, all along, was Cagalli's whistlestop. [sequel to Whistlestop]


Title: Train Whistle (1/1)

Author: Paola

Disclaimer: _Train Whistle_ is based on characters and situations that belong to Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios, and TV Asashi (and other production affiliates that have the right of ownership). No money is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Considerations: Similarities to other stories/events/passages are purely coincidental unless otherwise cited.

_**Train Whistle**_

He watched her, but after that fateful night when she'd allowed him to intrude upon her moment of vulnerability, he'd changed how he viewed her. She hadn't denied that she was hurting, and perhaps, if they hadn't had that talk, he'd still think that she was letting herself be consumed by her sorrow. He was wrong to assume that, especially since what he'd been blind to see was something so completely opposite. She hadn't been allowing her grief to eat at her from the inside---she had been using her grief to make her stronger…to make her faith in _him_ much stronger.

"I'll hold you to your word," she had whispered back then after he'd said his goodnight, not knowing that he hadn't completely left the room yet. She hadn't confirmed whom she'd said that for, but he'd known whose name lingered in her mind, whose name had been at the tip of her tongue. It was _his_ name. She'd hold _him_ to _his _promise…_his_ promise to come back.

He briefly let his gaze wander around the landing circle before he returned it to her. Even though he was looking out from the second-floor window and could only see her back, he knew she must be anxious. She'd been waiting in that same spot for over an hour, showing a stretch of patience he never thought she possessed. In all his years of knowing her, she was always full of energy, never staying in the same place for a long time, let alone in the same position. Always acting. Always on the move, even when she was getting brash and careless and too emotional.

Emotion…that was what she had tons of. Once, back at the desert, he'd slapped her and delivered stinging words concerning her emotions. He'd asked her how she could protect those she loved if her emotions were the only weapons she had, and, in retrospect, he winced at the acid that had dripped from his tone. But he'd been an emotional wreck back then, too…maybe even more so than her, and some words just left his mouth before he could even process their meaning.

He sighed. He'd been greatly mistaken then, and now he knew just exactly why. She had carried stronger weapons than him. He'd had his mobile suit and a bag of troubled sentiments; she'd had her determination and righteous emotions.

Her emotions had fueled her to act, while his emotions had only threatened to destroy him.

Her emotions had welded her personality, while his emotions had only rendered him almost incapacitated.

She hadn't been afraid and still wasn't afraid to show how she felt, what she thought, what she knew, and what she didn't. A woman so in tune with her emotions that he couldn't help but admire her. He was sure that it was also the trait _he _admired in her…a trait that made her all the more right for _him_…all the more important to _him_. A trait that balanced their relationship---where _he_ was aloof and reticent, she was open and concerned.

He slightly shifted his position, his lilac orbs fixing on the blue sky, and as he did so, he spotted a speck of black making itself more and more visible as it flew nearer. With the realization of what it was, he relaxed his fists, which were unconsciously clenched so tightly. He glanced down at his hands. Had he been that worried? He'd re-gained his trust in _him_, hadn't he? But the tug of brotherly protectiveness still made him apprehensive. He didn't like feeling negative towards _him_, but he guessed it couldn't be helped. Not when someone he cared for deeply was concerned…not when _he'd _left that someone twice before.

The unmistakable whir of the VTOL made itself audible as it came ever so nearer, the sound getting louder and clearer as it alighted from the sky. He remembered her mentioning to him _his_ departure the first time. Hadn't _he_ taken _his_ leave of her the same way? He almost found it funny that _he _was returning now by the same means. Maybe it was a sign? A sign that finally _he'd_ be returning to her. That _he_ wasn't returning to them, but to her and her alone. How ironic that _he_ would be beginning to heal her in the identical manner that _he_ had unwittingly hurt her. It was so paradoxical that he wouldn't mistake it for anyone else's doing.

He watched intently as the aircraft touched down, and he followed _his _movements as _he_ stepped off the vehicle. When he dropped his eyes back to where she was rooted, he swore he could almost see the tension leaving her body at the sight of _him_. He wasn't surprised that she didn't run to _him_ like how she usually would to greet a loved one she hadn't seen for such a long time. There were just a lot of things that happened between them that he didn't think it shocking to see her so…unexcited in her movements. What surprised him, though, was that still neither moved even when the VTOL had taken to the air, leaving them both a naturally quiet surrounding. _He_ just stood there, looking at her like _he_ wasn't sure of what to do next, while she remained transfixed on her spot, seemingly afraid to budge, like a single twitch would ruin the entire thing. Suddenly she seemed terrified, terrified that if she moved, she'd wake up from the dream and realize that _he_ wasn't there…that _he_ hadn't planned on coming back. He could see it so plainly written in the air that hung around her as her shoulders went stiff and her back turned rigid.

He wondered what was wrong. Hadn't she been so confident about _his_ return to her? Then why was she unexpectedly hesitant? But before he could contemplate an answer, he noticed her take a tentative step forward, almost testing the waters she would be treading. She took a few more steps in the same direction, bearing caution against the ripples she was making, before deciding that she was not dreaming, that everything was real…that _he_ was real…and that she wasn't journeying towards an illusion that had been haunting her every waking moment.

She broke into a run, and she lunged at _him_, bearing the balm that could heal _his_ wounds now that _he'd_ healed hers. And he just knew that in _his_ long truancy, _he_ hadn't found the answers to _his _questions, the cure to _his_ scars. _His _injuries hadn't mellowed, and he knew this for a fact because _he_ still needed to seek her comforting familiarity. _He'd_ neglected _his_ duties to her in search of relief for _his_ battered soul, not knowing that the relief _he'd_ been seeking had all along been in front of _him_, waiting for _him_ to see that _he_ had a home in her…that _he _would always belong in her presence.

He observed with soft eyes at how she welcomed _him_ back, making _him_ take a step back to keep their balance as she threw herself at _him_. Her momentum caused _him_ to spin her halfway, bringing her to the other side of where she had come from and enabling him to see her face. He saw her smile melt into an overwhelming grin that finally appeased his brotherly concern. There wasn't any need to worry about her as much as he used to because the person who had taken over the task but left momentarily had already returned. And, hopefully, was there to stay.

He unconsciously heaved a sigh, relieved and just slightly weary.

"What are you looking at?" a new voice floated towards him in a caressing tone, the lilt in her speech almost music in the silence of the room.

He hadn't noticed her enter. He must have been so pre-occupied with his thoughts that he hadn't heard her opening the door to the room; however, her presence wasn't unwelcome.

He remained still for a few, calm heartbeats, until he heard the faint rustle of fabric as she moved deeper into the room. He fleetingly spared a glance at the newcomer before reverting his eyes back to the scene he'd been regarding, and she took it as a sign for her to come and see for herself.

"Oh, he's come back, I see. This is wonderful!"

He nodded.

He heard her ask something, sensing the smile on her lips even when he had yet to look in her direction, "They look happy, don't they?"

He'd be lying if he said no to her observation. And why would he? What he was given the chance to see wasn't a verisimilitude so intelligently conjured up that it encompassed the truth. No. The contentment on her face as her eyes danced upon _his_ being was enough evidence that they were honestly happy. He didn't need to hear _his _confirmation because he knew that her selflessness was enough. She might be careless at times, too impulsive for her own good, temperamental in many occasions, but the altruism she lived by surpassed her flaws…and that spoke volumes of how she couldn't possibly find it in herself to be satisfied if _he_ were suffering…if _he_ were unhappy.

He snaked an arm around her waist as she leant her head on his shoulder. "Yes," he replied, his voice barely above the ghost of a whisper. He sighed again then he finally smiled at the scene that played out before him, thankful that two of most important people in his life had finally found each other after the long voyage that forced them apart.

Kira and Lacus watched as blue met yellow in an embrace that promised a fate together. They might have had to go down two different paths, but now that they'd met at the crossroads, he could see that they were better off traveling together. Like she'd said, they would end up taking the same train, one way or another, and they did…because separated they bled…but together…they lived.

They kept their eyes glued to the re-united couple and watched as she dragged _him_ towards the house until they disappeared from his and Lacus' line of sight. Kira inclined his head and touched his cheek against the crown of Lacus' head. He let his smile linger, content for himself and his sister.

The train whistle had finally blown, a signal that _he_ had reached _his_ destination at long last. And as Athrun stepped off his solitary journey, there was Cagalli, waiting for him, with arms wide open, at their whistle-stop.

-The End

Clarification/s:

All the italicized masculine pronouns before Athrun's name is mentioned refer to Athrun, while the normal ones refer to Kira. I didn't really want to explain anything, but I didn't want confused readers either.

Citation/s:

The idea for this sequel came from Birdy-chan (anon). She said in her review for _Whistle-stop_ that until Athrun meets Cagalli at their whistle-stop, she wouldn't forgive him. The focal point of this story I spun off from that review, so I thank Birdy-chan for putting that idea in my head (though I'm not sure if she'd be reading this).

A/N:

I just _had_ to start and end this the same way I did for _Whistle-stop_! Hope I didn't disappoint. I'd like to know what you think.


End file.
